


Life's Too Short to Refuse Cake

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Baking, Cake, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim is curious about Spock's interest in baking. Spock explains why.





	Life's Too Short to Refuse Cake

Jim's mouth watered as Spock took the cake out of the oven. "You outdid yourself again, Mr. Spock."

The cake was a piece of art, with a small Enterprise on the top, surrounded by artfully positioned stars decorating the chocolate cake. When Spock cut the cake into pieces, Jim widened his eyes as hand drawn planets and the sun of the solar system were drawn inside. “It's really beautiful. How did you make that?”

Spock looked amused. “I will send a recipe and direction to your pad, but please try the cake. I would appreciate your opinion. ”

Jim took a bite of the cake. The chocolate flavour was intoxicating without overwhelming, and the cake was so soft and light that it felt like a piece of heaven. He gulped another large piece before answering, “It's wonderful. I feel that I can eat the whole cake and still want more, even though Bones will kill me if I do.”

Spock's eyes softened. “If you like it, I can make more in the future.”

“You’ll make me a very happy man of you do,” Jim replied with a smile. Having finished another piece, curiosity struck him. “Why did you pick up baking? I am grateful for the result, but you have never cared much for food. ”

“Cooking and baking are practical applications of science. Besides, it is gratifying when you enjoy the food I made.”

“Anyone with tastebuds will love your cooking,” Jim laughed. However, his laughter died when he looked down at his stomach. “I’m terribly out of shape though. I can’t see my toes now.”

“You exaggerate,” Spock replied, hugging Jim from behind with a hand on Jim’s stomach. ”I find your softness extremely attractive.”

Jim’s face heat up as he remembered how Spock caressed and kiss his stomach last night. “I always want to ask about your reason.”

Spock said while caressing his stomach through Jim’s shirt. “As you have known Vulcan is scarce with resources, so historically fatness is a sign of status. Only worthy warriors could afford to feed their mates well and let them enjoy idleness. Even after the reformation, this still plays a significant part in our aesthetic.”

“So now I’m irresistible to you because I am fat.” Jim leaned into Spock’s arms and turned his head towards him.

“You are always irresistible,” Spock said, holding Jim’s hand. “But I do appreciate the physical sensation.”

Filled with warmth, Jim whispered in Spock’s ear, his thumb drawing circles on Spock’s hand. “I would like further demonstration. It gives me…”

He paused to lick Spock’s ears, his lips twitching at Spock’s shiver. “... Emotional security.”

After putting a cover over the uneaten cake, Spock took a laughing Jim up into his arms to their bed. With slow kiss and gentle touch, Spock drowned Jim in the sea of adoration and pleasure until they met their climax.

Spock patted Jim’s soft hair as Jim fell into sleep afterwards, sprawling over Spock. Sending a wave of calm and peace through their bond, Spock planned for their next meal.


End file.
